masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Graybox
Date of manufacture The trivia states that 2160 is the 'canon' date for the manufacture of the Graybox as opposed to 2140 as stated in the Codex, but there's no reference. Unless that changes I'll remove the current piece of trivia. --Captain Obvious au 03:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Except there is embedded text there saying that it is devconfirmed, so removing it is removal of valid information. Also the current source is Talk:Codex/The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets. The IP address of 204.50.199.4 traces right back to BioWare. While some of the edits say differently, just run the IP and it will come right back to BioWare. That is the source and will always be that way. Lancer1289 04:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup. The devconfimed embedded text exists to indicate that the info is fully sourced to the satisfaction of the admins. In this case, Lancer and I both verified it at the time, and we are known for our rather exacting standards, after all. :) SpartHawg948 05:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. Lancer1289 05:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay I'm a bit confused. Where is the source for 2160? I clicked on the imbedded link for the codex which clearly states 2140. I realise you're saying that devs have confirmed it's supposed to be 2160, but is there any sort of source for this, and if so, why is there no reference? It would really help with clarity. EDIT: nevermind, I just had a look at the codex discussion page. Should some note be made on that page as well as it conflicts with the dev revision? --Captain Obvious au 07:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :No. Codex pages are verbatim copies of the in-game written entries. The discrepancy is pointed out on the talk page, and on the Graybox page, which is in keeping with site policy, as is spelled out in the first note on the Codex page, which reads: "These entries are quoted verbatim from the game and should be kept pristine. Edits and updates should be placed on non-Codex pages relating to the same subject" (Emphasis added) SpartHawg948 07:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. We have had a lot of problems with this. Differences between entries for the Codex, like differences between the audio entry, errors like this, are not to be noted in the Codex. In cases like this, it is noted here, but Spart is correct. Codex entries are verbatim from the game with no alterations, no matter the circumstances. The only edits to the Codex entries are to fix errors in transcription. Lancer1289 16:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Does Kasumi have a graybox in her head? Donovan Hock said something like, "Your Kasumi's graybox will be valuable" when she and Shepard get Keiji's graybox. :Yes she does. Lancer1289 13:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Greyboxes on the Normandy? I've noted that what appear to be greyboxes are on a table in the armory wing of the Normandy SR2. They are located on the table farthest from the door, and are next to a robotic arm and a sniper rifle. What exexactly are these? Dythe (talk) 20:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC)